1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid, a manufacturing method thereof, and a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly relates to an ink jet recording head that discharges ink, a manufacturing method thereof, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet recording head, which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, ink is generally supplied to the head body from a reservoir unit filled with ink, such as an ink cartridge, and the ink supplied to the head body is then discharged from a nozzle by driving a pressure generating unit such as a piezoelectric element, a heating element.
Some such ink jet-type recording heads include a flow channel member configured of two jointed members each other, in which a liquid flow channel that creates an opening in a joint surface is provided, thus making the two members communicable via the liquid flow channel (for example, see JP-A-2002-178541).
However, when the two members of which the flow channel member including the liquid flow channel is configured are joined using an adhesive, an adhesive having a low gas transmissibility generally has a low bond strength, which can result in a problem in that bonding failures between the two members occur and the liquid leaks in the bonded region. Conversely, an adhesive having a high bond strength also has a high gas transmissibility, which can result in a problem in that gas contained in the liquid within the liquid flow channel leaks to the exterior, and gas from the exterior permeates into the flow channel.
Meanwhile, although a method whereby the two members of which the flow channel member is configured are joined through welding such as heat welding, ultrasonic welding may be considered, such welding can similarly result in a problem in that liquid leaks from the region at which the two members configuring the flow channel member are joined. While using an easily-weldable material resistant to liquid leaks as the two members of which the flow channel member is configured can be considered, this has a problem in that easily-weldable materials have poor gas barrier properties, and thus gas in the liquid within the liquid flow channel leaks to the exterior, and gas from the exterior permeates into the flow channel.
It should be noted that such problems are not limited to ink jet recording heads, and are also present in other liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid, aside from ink jet recording heads.